Love At Work
by SilverStarz424
Summary: Wonder how Kaiba keeps up with his schedule? With his personal assistant of course! Guess what? His assistant is his classmate n she’s da outcast of the school! She’s a nerd n the students hate her. She has secrets that'll shock everyone including Kai
1. Meet The School Outcast!

Hey! Yeah, I know. I have other stories to write and I'm already starting a new one. Sigh, I know, I know... Don't worry. I'll finish the others as well as this one. I just had to write this one. I haven't really seen this kind of plot around this section so I decided to start writing one myself. Hope you like it. I'm expecting a decent number of reviews. If I somehow find more that 15-20 reviews for this chapter, I swear I might faint from happiness. Just be honest about this. Thanks for looking around here. Please check out my other stories if you can.  
  
Prologue: Wonder how Kaiba keeps up with his schedule? With his personal assistant of course! Guess what? His assistant is his classmate and she's the outcast of the school! She's a nerd and the students' hate her. She has a totally different life that no one ever expected. Mandy has the 'get in my way of my work and you'll pay' kind of attitude.' What will happen between these two? Find out now.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. I only own my own characters and the plot.  
  
Chapter One: Meet The School Outcast!  
  
"Look! It's the nerd...!" as a Domino high student yelled out loud enough for everyone to hear. The student just snickered at her own comment and attempted to cause trouble for her own entertainment. Delilah Wilson couldn't help but make another remark at the so-called 'nerd'.  
  
Delilah happened to be one of the most popular girls in Domino high. Most of the guys would kill to every go out on a date with her. Her long, blonde hair with green eyes made her extremely attractive. Most of the guys would most likely drop dead from just looking at her. Most guys... not all.  
  
Kaiba was one of them. He is definitely one of the kinds of guys who wouldn't fall for girls so easily. However, Delilah had seemed to have her eye on Kaiba for quite a while and still hasn't given up yet. She vowed to make Kaiba hers and hers only. Only Kaiba was disgusted by her so-called charm. He would never fall for her. Never. He knew she only want his money, fame and nothing more than that.  
  
Delilah wasn't finished. Instead, she began toying with the innocent young girl with glasses. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the nerd? Still hiding behind your books?" sneered Delilah. However, the young girl just didn't pay any attention to Delilah's words. Instead, she made her way towards homeroom.  
  
Her name was Mandy Henderson. The school knew her as the school/computer/chess nerd. Her raven hair was tight in a bun and her thin glasses made her look like a professional. She looked more like a serious teacher than a student. You can tell easily that she is not a teacher because of the school uniform. Her pale blown eyes lost its glow and her bright mood began to fade rapidly. Delilah's words only made things worse. "Why don't you keep your nasty comments to yourself? You're not even worth my time," replied Mandy.  
  
Mandy began to walk away when felt something against her leg and fell with a thud. She lifted herself from the floor and looked behind her. There she saw Delilah snickering. "Oops, must have slipped. Clumsy aren't you?" sneered Delilah. In a swift movement, Delilah found herself on the floor. Mandy had swept her foot below knocking Delilah unbalanced and falling to the ground. As Delilah lifted her head to glare at Mandy, all Mandy did was smirk right back at her and walked away with her belongings.  
  
'I'll get you for this Henderson if it's the last thing I do. You'll pay for this. Mark my words.' as Delilah thought. She got up and looked around her. "What are you looking at? Move it! There's nothing to see here!" as she screamed to the other students who were watching the entire scene. Everyone just got back to what they were doing before. 'I swear I'll get you and I'll make sure to get you good.' thought Delilah. No one every imagined that she would ever come up with anything to beat Mandy until now...  
  
.::: Meanwhile:::.  
  
"Grrr... Watch where yer goin' Kaiba!" growled Joey. He and the gang happened to be just hanging around until Joey crashed into Kaiba by accident. Now, he started another fight with Kaiba. Things never change.  
  
"You should watch where your going next time mutt." Attempting to piss Joey of again. He was right on the money. By now, Joey was beyond pissed. He hated Kaiba almost about everything.  
  
Kaiba was a multimillionaire with a mansion and he was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. Joey had always tried his best to make friends with Kaiba but everything failed. Nothing seemed to get him to be friends with anybody. His cold exterior shell blocked everyone from his heart except for his little brother Mokuba. He made it seem as impenetrable as ice.  
  
Yep, he was just any typical teenager going to school even when he has the top grades of the school. Well, almost top. Mandy has the top grades of the school. Their grades were practically matching.  
  
"Look, I don't have time for your pitiful and annoying rampages around here. Either act human or go back to the dog house to where you came from you mutt." as Kaiba replied coolly. That did it. Joey was practically ready to lunge to top of Kaiba and beat him to a bloody pulp. The only thing holding him back was the gang.  
  
"Calm down Joey!" screamed Yugi. The young child was trying his best to restrain Joey.  
  
Yugi was Joey's best friend ever since Yugi solved the millennium puzzle. Yugi happened to make a wish on the puzzle to have true friends. Looks like he got his wish.  
  
"Yeah, Joey! Cool it!" yelled Tristan. Tristan was trying his very best to keep Joey for murder. "Lemme at him Tristan! Just lemme at him!" screamed Joey.  
  
"Joey! Stop fooling around this instant! You're going embarrass yourself!" yelled Tea.  
  
By the time Tea finished her sentence, Kaiba was nowhere in sight.  
  
.:::Meanwhile:::.  
  
Kaiba had enough of those worthless buffoons so he just left without warning. He made his way to homeroom and entered 20 minutes before class starts.  
  
TBC... That's all for now. Yeah, I know it's short but deal with me here... =(I'm trying to pace it up a little more so don't worry about it. I will finish it. I promise. =) Remember, review, review, and review. Now click that button and tell me what you think. =) Okiez, so bye for now. 


	2. Mr Kaiba Or Master Kaiba?

Hey, thanks for all the reviews! =) I'm glad you like it so far. Now introducing, chapter two so enjoy =)  
  
Thank you to the following:  
  
Komodo dragon- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it so far. * Sniff* You're the only one who reviewed =(Oh well, it's better than none.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO but I do own my own characters and the plot here.  
  
Chapter Two: Mr.Kaiba or Master Kaiba?  
  
As Kaiba entered homeroom, Mandy was already there. Kaiba watched her as he made his way to his seat, which happened to be right next to Mandy's.  
  
She was using her laptop and typing at a fast and pacing speed. She noticed him right away and gave him the daily report as always.  
  
"Good Morning Mr.Kaiba." said Mandy. Kaiba only replied "Likewise Henderson." Mandy's face was still glued to the screen when Kaiba finally sat down. She immediately stopped typing and reached into her black leather briefcase and pulled out a color Compaq PDA.  
  
It was quite expensive but with the pay she got from Kaiba, she saved enough money to get it in no time. The laptop happened to be one of Kaiba Corps personal notebooks. She however received it when she became Mr.Kaiba's personal assistant at Kaiba Corps.  
  
She had only been working there for a year but she did an excellent job. She had never failed to complete any tasks that Mr.Kaiba had given her.  
  
Indeed, she always addressed Kaiba as 'Mr.Kaiba'. Whenever she was at his mansion, she always addressed Kaiba as 'Master Kaiba'. It was a requirement for her to do so and she rarely addressed him as Kaiba. It was Mr.Kaiba or Master Kaiba. It was the same for Mokuba. Whenever she was at the mansion, she always called him 'Young Master Kaiba'. Mokuba always urged Mandy to call him as Mokuba but she wouldn't. It was required that she addresses him as her master. And yet, she never complained.  
  
Kaiba was always slightly amused at her behavior. It almost makes her seem like she was programmed to do so. She rarely ever saw her with any emotions. Heck, he never saw her with emotions. He knew she was dedicated to her work as much as he was. Although sometimes, he had a feeling something was wrong with her. Not that way. It's just that it seems that she didn't have a good childhood as well.  
  
He himself didn't grow up with a perfect life. He was adopted at the age of seven along with his little brother Mokuba. His stepfather was harsh. His stepfather was determined to make Seto perfect and tough to take over as the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. His stepfather died from falling out of Kaiba Corps building. He became the CEO after that incident. He was never the same.  
  
Everyone thought he had the perfect life. He had everything that anyone could ask for except for one thing. Parents. Parents to love and be there for him. He envied everyone who even had parents who cared for them.  
  
He saw her turn to face him with her PDA. She clicked on to a few files and then opened the schedule. His schedule. She kept staring onto the screen looking at today's schedule and spoke up.  
  
"Mr.Kaiba, after school when you pick up Young Master Kaiba, you have a 4 o'clock meeting with the CEO of Cybiko Corporation. At 5 o'clock, you must return to Kaiba Corporation to test out the latest duel disk system. At 7 o'clock, it is the annual ball. All CEO's must be there. You may invite a guest to escort you as well. The ball will end at midnight. It is also required you must dress as formally as possible, which means you must wear either suits, tuxedos, or ball gowns. No exceptions."  
  
Kaiba cocked his eyebrow and smirked. Obviously, she must be out of breath by now. He knew well enough that she was used to it since she has done this everyday. By now, she got the hang of it.  
  
"Do you have a gown then?" asked Kaiba. Mandy lifted her head slightly and stared in confusion. "I beg your pardon, Mr.Kaiba?" Kaiba only looked at her with frustration. "I'm asking you if you have a gown for the ball tonight?" Her gaze was quite readable. He understood what she wanted to ask. 'Why does he want me to come with him?' He replied with an astringent voice. "Don't get me wrong here Miss. Henderson. I only need you there to take down any important things for my schedule. It's your job. Remember?" Her expression was provoked.  
  
He could easily tell that she was pissed off. Still, she chooses to ignore it. Her job was more important. Sometimes, it made him think that she values her job more than her pride. Maybe he was right. It seems like it anyway.  
  
"You still didn't answer my question Henderson." She gave a quick nod indicating that she does have a decent gown to wear. She wanted to talk back to him very badly but she didn't dare risk it. She would never endanger her job in anyway.  
  
The bell was about to ring so the class was flowing with students. Kaiba was in his seat reading his novel as always. Like they say, some things never change. Mandy however was still glued to her laptop. Mandy and the laptop were practically inseparable. No one really knew what she was doing. Everyone assumed she was just working.  
  
Surprisingly, Kaiba wasn't exactly concentrating on his novel. He practically read it three times so there was no point in reading it again but his novel was the only thing that keeps him from boredom. He watched Mandy from the corner of his eye.  
  
Mandy seemed engrossed to her work especially to what she was typing at the moment. She hadn't even noticed that Kaiba was watching.  
  
Lost in thought again. One of her life long dreams was right on her computer screen. She was typing up her novel called "Overrated". Sometimes, she always did wonder why she did she choose that title. It just came to her mind and it just clicked. She always wanted to publish her own novel and sell it for others to read. She always wanted romance in her life but she knew that in reality, love is overrated. Although, she wished or at least hoped that romance is not overrated.  
  
She was up to chapter 11 and she was about to go to a climax until the bell rung. Sadly, she still hadn't thought of an ending. The climax was as far as she had gone. She sighed and deposits her laptop into her leather briefcase.  
  
Their first class was English Language Arts (ELA). Their professor, Mrs. Pizza (Pe-za) entered the room with a huge grin plastered on her face. A couple of the students gulped at the sight. They knew that she must have planned something for them. And it's something that they wouldn't like at all.  
  
TBC... That's all for now. By the way, for those of you who are in my 8th grade class, you'll understand why I used Mrs. Pizza as one of my characters in the next chapter. =) 


	3. The Wedding Proposals! Crazy Chapter

Hey! That's for the reviews so far! Sigh, I know, I know, I have other fan fictions to write. I still will update the other stories as well. By the way, what do they mean by a writer's block? Can anyone tell me? Anyway, here's the third chapter.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Midori iro- Thanks for the review =) don't worry, I'll update the next one soon enough.  
  
Piekea Tyne- Thanks, glad you liked it ^_^  
  
Anon- Thanks! Btw, I generally don't like OC's but I read it occasionally. I just like writing them. Strange, ne?  
  
Krazi- Thanks, glad you like it so far.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Dedication: This chapter is mostly dedicated to my fellow reviewers and most of all my eighth grade class. If you're one of my classmates, read this chapter. You'll understand why I dedicated to you. =)  
  
Okay, from where we left off, Mrs. Pizza entered the room. What plan does she have in mind?  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter Three: The Wedding Proposals?  
  
As Mrs. Pizza (not the food) entered the room, the students knew she was up to something. She grinned broadly as she knew that her students were afraid of her. Very afraid...  
  
As she looked upon the room, everyone knew she was counting the number of students there were. Everyone was present today so that made it easier for her. There were a total of thirty students. There were ten boys and twenty girls to be exact. Satisfied with the outcome, she announced her latest project.  
  
"Now before we begin, I am fully aware that we are half way though the novel 'Romeo and Juliet' correct?" The class nodded, well most of the students. She had a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Well, we will be working on a new project this quarter. This project will determine your entire grade. The boys...  
  
Suspense was hung in mid air as she emphasized her next few words. "... Will propose to two girls in this room each for their hand in marriage." She smiled grimily at the effects of her diminutive speech.  
  
Not a sound was made. You can her a penny drop at this moment and it would echo. No one dared to move after the news. Every student was shocked. Even Kaiba.  
  
'My grade depends on my proposal?! A wedding proposal?! This is outrageous! What in the world is that teacher thinking?! There is no way that I am ever proposing,' thought Kaiba. His mind screamed in denial.  
  
"Now let me give you the details for this project," said Mrs. Pizza.  
  
She rummaged in her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. She handed one to each student as every student read in fear.  
  
"Now girls, take out a piece of paper and write your full name on it. The fold the paper drop it into this hat." All the girls did what they were told as they waited anxiously as Mrs. Pizza shook the hat.  
  
She arranged all the boys to go on one side and the girls on the other. Most of the girls on the other side chat away anxiously as they watched the boys pull out names. Well, keyword, most. Mandy took the opportunity and pulled out her PDA and worked quietly. Tea and Mai however were talking feverishly about which guys would pick their names and thinking of all the possibilities.  
  
.:::Meanwhile:::.  
  
"Now boys remember, take two pieces of paper out only. One more thing, you must not tell the girls whom you have. If I find out that you told, then your grade will be lowered. I can tell by the girls' expression when you pick them."  
  
Then she turned to face the boys and the girls. "On the day of the proposal, everyone will be seated in a circle and there will be a chair in the very center of the room. I will choose a boy to come out and walk around. When the boy outstretches his hand, the girl will accept and they will both go to the very center of the room. The girl will sit down on the chair when the boy proposes. Understand so far?" Half the class nodded as the rest of the class sat there in disbelief.  
  
"Good then," as she continued on. "In addition to that, you get extra points if you kneel as well."  
  
The boys stared at Mrs. Pizza wide eyed. Mrs. Pizza only smiled wickedly in return.  
  
"Not only that, but the speech has to be more than one page long and it must be worth more than two minutes. More extra credit if you get them a present. Same goes for the girls."  
  
Most of the boys were still trying to sink in all the information. This was plain torture for them. However, Mrs. Pizza wasn't finished with them yet. "More extra credit if you dress up. That goes for the girls to." Lucky, the girls didn't have it as bad as the boys but the boys did get more chances for extra credit.  
  
"Now remember boys, you must keep this a secret. You must not tell any of the girls who you have. I can tell by your expressions if you told or not. Points will be taken off if you tell. However, you may discuss it among other boys as well."  
  
You can hear groans from the other side of the room where the girls are. Most of the girls were whining about being unfair. "That's soooo unfair!" "Yeah, we wanna know now!" Other girls were yelling out comments about be unjust about this.  
  
"Girls, it will be more fun like this. Think about it. A mystery lover... wouldn't it be better if it were a surprise?" Most of the girls agreed but still complained. They had an entire week to wait.  
  
The boys had to do two separate proposals for each girl. This was going to be extra work for the boys.  
  
It's easier to find gifts for girls but the girls are going to have a hard time getting a present for the boys especially if you don't even know who the boy is.  
  
After the proposals, the girls were supposed to be writing their acceptance speeches and present their gifts to the boys.  
  
TBC... Sorry, I know it's short but this basically gives you an idea of what they are doing in class. LOL! Can you imagine Kaiba proposing?! But to who...? * Dun, dun, dun , dun, duuuuun......* Anyway, I'll update ASAP! Ja!  
  
=====================================================  
  
A/N: Btw, this really did happen to me. I'm not joking! I really did have an ELA teacher Mrs. Pizza. Not only that, she does the proposals every year with the eight graders! -_-Seriously, very embarrassing.  
  
All the boys in my class got dressed up too and that gave gifts. I hate to admit it but... most of the boys in my class are actually romantic! Can you believe it?  
  
Two boys in my class were glaring at the teacher when they picked out the names. I'm serious! I saw them glare. For about two minutes I think. Mrs. Pizza only laughed. Sigh, I never want to go through that again -_- 


	4. Puppy Dogfaces

Hey! Sorry about the last chapter. Guess I got very carried away. Maybe it was the sugar... Anyway, that proposal thing really did happen to me in class. It was actually fun, well a little... I still feel weird about the whole idea though, shiver... That was just a class project. It doesn't have a huge effecting thing to the entire story. Heh =), I have way bigger plans for this plot. Enough stalling from me so here's the next chapter from yours truly. Enjoy ^_^  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Midori iro- Thank you for reviewing again. Honestly, I didn't really know how to make Kaiba propose but I do now =)  
  
Anon- Thanks, and I'm glad you love the fanfic so much =)  
  
Infatuation- I'm so sorry if I did left you out =( but you probably reviewed one of my other stories ^_^; Glad you like my style ^_- Btw, I would never abandon this fic =) I love this story more than every one of you out there =) so don't worry, I will review asap.  
  
Sweet Cappuccino- Thank you for review every chapter. Yeah, I know the third chapter was weird and I have to agree just a little about the idea. Don't worry; the idea doesn't relate much to the main plot of the story. There are a lot more twists than you expect.  
  
Dedication: This is dedicated to all my friends and most of all my faithful reviewers =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh although I wish I did =( I was going to buy YGO at Ubid but my mom came home and she brought me home a Subway sandwich. I was kinda hungry and I couldn't resist so you know...  
  
Btw, I most definitely do not I repeat DO Not own my ELA teacher Mrs. Pizza.  
  
A/N: Well, I was planning to publish my own book and own my own my characters =) but I don't know if my skills are good enough to sell in stores. If you guys think I do have what it takes to publish a book, can I have your support? If I do, I'll have to find an agent that'll actually accept a 14 year old as a young author.  
  
Chapter Four: Puppy Dogfaces  
  
School almost came to an end as every student waited for the bell to ring. Finally as the school bell finally rung. Every student eagerly made their way out of the school as quick as you can say the word class or maybe even quicker than that.  
  
'I cannot believe that idiotic teacher made HIM, the Seto Kaiba propose in front of a room full of people. Insane people to be exact!' thought Kaiba.  
  
(A/N: No offence Mrs. Pizza. It's just a part of the story. Just want to get it start in case you do come across this story. ^_^)  
  
Kaiba was however, still in denial about the entire idea. There was nothing in the world that can make him propose. Well, maybe one thing. His grades. Yep, his grades were on the line.  
  
He even tried threatening Mrs. Pizza into dropping the project or he'll find a way to fire her. Nope, didn't work and the threat didn't even faze her. She only laughed.  
  
Her laugh only got him in a worse mood than her already. He HATED her badly. Very badly...  
  
He thought bitterly of his ELA teacher as he made his way to his car...um...limousine. His chaffier automatically opened the door admitting Mr. Kaiba in. Inside, Miss. Henderson was already waiting for Mr. Kaiba's arrival. Mandy was already working on her homework as Kaiba sat down and got to work as well.  
  
Mandy had already finished most of her homework during recess a well as Kaiba did. However, they both sat together during lunch for business purposes. The only thing was that, they both don't even bother with lunch. They just get to work, Talk about being work a holics...  
  
It was a fifteen-minute ride to the Domino Elementary School. As soon as the limo reached to their destination, a young raven-haired boy jumped into the limousine and started tackling Kaiba. Kaiba only smiled at his hyper ness and enthusiasm.  
  
"Mokuba, how many have I told not to tackle me in the limousine?" Mokuba only pouted. "But Seto..." replied Mokuba. He tried to make an adorable puppy face to convince Kaiba that he didn't always have to follow the rules. He just wanted to have fun.  
  
Kaiba only sighed at his little brother's attempt. Then Mokuba started to whimper with little crystal droplets in his eyes.  
  
Kaiba took one look and just gave up. It was impossible to control his brother now. Kaiba could never resist Mokuba's puppy eyes. It just made him melt. He could never say no to Mokuba. He was his little brother after all.  
  
Mandy however was still working. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated on memorizing the periodic table. It wasn't really hard for her since she memorized it before. She had taken lessons on almost anything when she was a child. Whether it was from academics or studies to the arts or dancing.  
  
She sweat dropped as she clearly heard Mokuba whining. She could tell even with her eyes closed. She highly respected her boss's privacy so she never did anything but work in the limousine. She was only able to speak if he or Mokuba speaks to her. Until then, she just keeps quiet.  
  
"Hey Mandy!" chirped Mokuba.  
  
Mandy looked up from work and gave a smile to Mokuba. "Good afternoon Young Master Kaiba," replied Mandy.  
  
Mokuba pouted in disappointment. Mandy knew why.  
  
"Mandy, how many time do I need to tell you not to call me that?" pouted Mokuba. "You make me sound old," muttered Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba smirked at his remark. Indeed, it did make him sound old.  
  
Mandy only frowned and Mokuba began to make another puppy dogface at her. Mandy cringed. Even she couldn't withstand his adorable face especially the puppy dogface. After a few moments, she sighed and gave up. Then she broke into a small grin and said, "Okay, okay, you win... Mokuba..."  
  
Mokuba's frowned turned upside down embraced Mandy tightly. "Finally! I can't believe you that it actually took over a year for you just to learn my name." Mandy only smiled. "If I knew the puppy dogface was going to work on you, I would have done that a long time ago," bragged Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba only smirked. 'So, Henderson does have a soft side. Interesting,' thought Kaiba. 'And it's all because of a puppy dogface from Mokuba.'  
  
TBC: Yeah, yeah, I know it's short. Bear with me at the moment. Until next time so Ja! 


	5. Right At Work

Hey! Sorry about the short chapter last time ^_^; Promise this will be longer =) Anyway, thank you all and I mean ALL the reviewers who reviewed my stories. Check out my other stories. I think you'll like it =)  
  
Guess what? My dad asked me if he could read my fan fiction stories that I'm posting online! What do I do now? Oh well. It's not like the stories are bad or anything right?  
  
Anyway, I have to find a program so I can translate my stories into Chinese so my dad and mom can read it. Yep, you heard right. My parents are reading everything here I think.  
  
Still, they generally don't read much of anything. My dad just reads the newspapers and that's about it. They are watching me like a hawk ^_^;  
  
If they do read my work, then they probably would let me publish my book like I wanted if they think it's good =) I just wish I can...  
  
BTW, people say I'm a good artist. My dad tells me to sell my drawings on the street. Now that people know I have an interest in writing stories, my dad is trying to get me to sell my stories on the street, I think... = / *scratches head * weird heh?...  
  
=====================================================  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Phi cong- Thanks for the review =) Btw, Seto's Encounter OC/ Shaori is similar to this OC. Anyway, I changed their perspectives and altered Mandy's personality to match this story =)  
  
Infatuation- o.0 All I can say is wow! You wrote a very, very long review =) I am amazed... Yeah, I know recess sounds a bit childish. I'll change it when I can. Btw, I'm 14 yrs old, not 15. -_- Yep, I'm very young. Anyway, thank you so much for your support =) note: you're not that... old I suppose. The age doesn't matter.  
  
Zatken- Thank you for reviewing every chapter =) Btw, I know you hate the suspense but that's what I do =) It's my duty to keep my reviewers in suspense =)  
  
Anon- Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Yep, I love the puppy eyes too =) Mokuba is sooo cute! * Squeal *  
  
Krazi- ^_^ Thank you for the review and don't worry. I WILL make Kaiba propose ^_^  
  
Midori iro- Thank you for the review ^_^ me so happy! Still, I never get away with the puppy dogface -_- I used to...  
  
Kauly123- Yep, the doggy eyes are sooo evil... muhahaha!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Dedication: This one is dedicated to my family.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YuGiOh. I only own my own characters and the plot. It's the plot that I'm proud of =) I never believed that I ever came up with anything this good that I'm going to write for this story.  
  
Can't wait till the last chapter. I already came up the perfect ending =) When you do get to read till the last chapter of this story, be sure to grab a box of tissues before you read it.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter Five: Right At Work  
  
"Good Afternoon Mr. Kaiba," said one of the employees.  
  
"Sign this Mr. Kaiba," said another employee.  
  
"The meeting will adjourn in five minutes Mr. Kaiba," chirped another employee.  
  
* Ring, ring* went the phones around the building. Employees everywhere were saying, "Hello, this is Kaiba Corporation. How may I help you?"  
  
Kaiba gracefully strode by all the racked with Henderson by his side. They had both changed their school uniforms and switched to something more appropriate.  
  
Kaiba was wearing his blue trench coat as always. His trench coat swayed smoothly as he made his way to his office.  
  
Mandy however, was wearing the Kaiba Corps business uniforms. Her design was quite plain with a smooth dark gray coloring and matching shoes to go with. To her left had a plastic nametag and position listed. Her glasses and hair was the same as before but neater.  
  
Mandy strode behind along with Kaiba and knew exactly what to do. Kaiba took a different direction to the conference while Mandy took the other way towards her own office, which was located right next Kaiba's office for their connivance.  
  
'The meeting will probably end in an hour,' assumed Mandy. 'It always does.' She opened the door that led to her office and walked in. Her office was about two thirds of Kaiba's office so it wasn't quite bad.  
  
'Well, time to get work,' thought Mandy. She sighed and plopped down onto her seat and opened her laptop. She had already completed her homework earlier so this work shouldn't be a problem.  
  
She typed endlessly for about 15 minutes and she was done with her own work. She sighed in relieve and looked for her floppy disk.  
  
The disk contained her novel and she planned to finish it as quickly as possible. Although, the only problem was that she still needed to brainstorm for an ending. 'The ending has to be something unexpected, but what?' as she pondered with her thoughts.  
  
As she glanced around the room, she found herself staring at the work folders that she was suppose to hand over to Kaiba when he comes back from the conference. The work files piled up over a foot high.  
  
She sighed once again. She hated to see her boss overwork himself especially he has the ball to attend tonight. She got up, grabbed the files and stated working. 'Hopefully, Kaiba doesn't mind,' thought Mandy.  
  
She finished Kaiba's work files in no time and there were 15 minutes left before he comes back to his office so Mandy took this opportunity to place his files in his office. Once she completed that task, she went to the lounge and got everything ready for Kaiba as always.  
  
She took a tray and placed his migraine pills with a glass of water on it. Next, she blended black coffee beans and made Kaiba's black coffee. 'Just way he likes it,' thought Mandy as she lifted his tray and made her way to his office.  
  
She knocked Kaiba's office door and waited for him to say something. "Come in." was the reply. She slowly turned the knob and walked in closing the door behind her. As she approached Kaiba, she slowly realized that Kaiba was staring at her.  
  
Kaiba watched her closely as she glanced at his expression. Somehow, she knew this was coming.  
  
"Exactly what were you thinking Henderson?! You have no right to go look though the company files!" Kaiba was more than just angry. He was enraged.  
  
"Do you realized what you had just done?!" roared Kaiba as he slammed his fist down.  
  
"Actually Mr. Kaiba, I happened to have saved you time and a few million dollars," replied Mandy. She grabbed a certain file and fingered through a few pages and showed him a particular paragraph.  
  
Kaiba read through the file and growled. He disliked her for many reasons. He had no idea why he had hired her to his company in the first place. Then again, she was the only one that was actually qualified for a decent position here in the company. He hated it when she was able complete better work than he can. Most of all, he disliked her for her grades.  
  
As Kaiba was in thought, Mandy slowly placed the tray down on his desk and turned around walking quietly away. Once she reached the door, she turned her head to face him and spoke up. "If you wish for my removal for this job, then I will not stop you. You will find my reassignment letter on your desk first thing tomorrow morning." At her last words, she exited the office.  
  
Momentarily after her departure, Kaiba sat there thinking. Was he too hard on her? No, he wasn't. She was the one looking though his files without permission right? He shook his head and sighed in defeat. His headache was getting worse from the stress and work. Most of all, his mind was conflicting with thoughts.  
  
He looked down to his desk and found the tray laying there forgotten. He slowly picked up the pills and stared at it briefly lost in thought. Perhaps he was a bit hard on her. He slowly smirked and spoke in a voice barely audible "She knows me too well."  
  
=====================================================  
  
TBC... Sorry, hope it isn't short. Well, maybe it is. Still, this probably took me an hour to write this. So now, review please? =) 


	6. Boy Problems

Hey! What's up? I'm so happy that you really like the story so far. I'm sorry for making these chapters so short but I'll try updating this one frequently. Man, I can't believe I'm only updating up to this chapter... Don't worry; I'll pace it up ASAP. =) I'll have the next chapter up.  
  
Anyway, I want to apologize for the last chapter. This chapter is better and much longer because this entire is based on scene of the evening. The only reason I write such short chapters is because every chapter has a different scene and theme. I'm very sorry to the people who reviewed. I know it's very difficult to wait. I am a very busy little lady =)  
  
Sigh, and I still have to find an agent, write the query letter, write the proposal, and write a whole book! And on top of that, I have lots of fan fiction stories to finish! I'm going crazy! I'm so tired too. You guys are so lucky that I care about you guys a lot for me to write this chapter for you. I'm exhausted!  
  
Maybe, I should add Joey in here to make Kaiba a little jealous * snicker * this'll be sweet... I mean Joey is a lot nicer than Kaiba is right? Giggle...  
  
If you're reading this right now, then I'm probably typing up the next chapter at the moment. Enough stalling. Presenting Chapter Six! ...Oh wait, not yet =) I still have to give my personal thanks =)  
  
=====================================================  
  
Special Thanks To:  
  
Zatken- Thank you so much for reviewing =) Yep, I totally agree that Delilah is a total dingbat. I might torture Kaiba using Delilah... but I'm not that mean ^_^  
  
Anon- I'm so glad you like the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be better for you to read =)  
  
Phi cong- Thank you for reviewing my story. Well, you said you want more cause now I'm giving you more chapters for you to read =) and yeah, my dad wants me to sell my stuff on the streets. Weird right?  
  
Infatuation- Hey! Thank you for reviewing for my story =) I know that last chapter was really short. Now I'm going to reward you with a longer chapter =)  
  
Cristina Ariko- Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I never really knew that I had talent for writing stories anyway ^_^; I always had talent on drawing =) I know your upset that the last chapter wasn't long enough but now this chapter is longer =)  
  
Krazi- Thanks for the review ^_^ Yep, Mandy played Kaiba. That is kind of funny now that I think about it... I generally don't even know what I'm typing sometimes. I just type anything that comes to my mind.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Dedication: This one is dedicated to my grandma. 'Thank you grandma because of you, I have will. You're always being there for me. Your heart will be my memento of your existence in my life.' (Note: My grandma is not dead. She lives with me. The heart necklace she gave me will be a memento of her.) =====================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I only own my own characters and the plot. Once I publish my own book, I'll have my own characters and plot. The difference is that... I will own my own characters! =) Muhahaha!  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter Six: Boy Problems  
  
* Yawn *  
  
Mandy just arrived back to her apartment and it was already 6:00pm. Her mood had calmed down once she plopped on the blue loveseat couch and dropped her keys on the coffee table.  
  
She lived in an apartment near the Domino Park. Her place was located on the 3rd floor, door number 3A. It wasn't bad and the neighborhood wasn't dreadful either. Here's the catch. Her next-door neighbor was Joey Wheeler, her classmate. Sometimes late at night, she could here yelling and screaming from the other side of the wall. Very disturbing.  
  
She knew that the Wheeler boy lived with his father and he was a drunken guy every night. She wanted to help sometimes but something just didn't feel right at those moments.  
  
She sighed. A whole years' worth of work at Kaiba Corps gone down the drain just like that. 'Sigh, It was better to quit before he fired me, right?' Her thoughts interrupted when a blond haired ball of hair appeared of nowhere.  
  
All she did was grin. " Ah! Max, there you are! I was wondering where you were."  
  
(A/N: Scared you huh? No she doesn't have a guy as a roommate. She's not that type. Remember? You'll see...)  
  
"Max, come."  
  
Max obeyed.  
  
Mandy smiled. "Ata boy!" She praised him endlessly. "Max, sit."  
  
Max obeyed once again.  
  
Mandy just beamed with joy.  
  
You see Max is a training to be a Seeing Eye dog. He is currently around a year old and he will have to go back to the program and train more. That'll mean Mandy has to give up Max very soon. She hated the thought of letting Max go but it was for the best. She was proud of Max no matter what. One day, Max would be paired up with a partner and guide his master wherever their master wishes.  
  
"Sigh, sorry boy. I'm gonna have to give you up sooner or later. I'll miss you boy..." Max looked up to Mandy with the cutest puppy dog look as if he understood everything she had said. She smiled.  
  
(A/N: This is why Mandy couldn't resist puppy dog looks. Literally. The puppy dog look is actually coming from a puppy =) Cute huh?)  
  
"Anyway, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go take a shower." Then she gave him a command and Max trotted back to his special spot.  
  
She proceeded into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Twenty minutes later, she came out wearing her pajamas. She wore a blue spaghetti-strapped top with blue loose baggy pants to match. Her hair was loose and still dripping wet. The glasses she was wearing were bothering her so she applied her clear contacts on. She was in the middle of blow-drying her hair when the doorbell rang.  
  
'Who could that be?' as Mandy made her way to the door and slowly opened it.  
  
(A/N: Guess who? You'll never know who it is until you keep reading. You'll be surprised that he showed up.)  
  
Instead, she found herself facing her classmate. She found it uncomfortable that a boy was gawking at her. She broke the silence.  
  
"May I help you?" as Mandy stood there in confusion. Her eyes weren't as sharp as they were in school. At home, she was more relaxed. Her orbs were shining in a nice shade of chocolate.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Is Mandy Henderson here?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow in confusion. "You are?"  
  
"The one and only. Now what do you want Wheeler?"  
  
"Geez, ya don't have ta be rude or anythin'... I just wanted to ask if I could borrow you're math textbook for tonight..."  
  
"Come in then."  
  
She moved aside allowing him to enter.  
  
Joey walked inside hesitantly and looked around the room. The place had brilliant shades of light blue and white. Quite cozy. Not bad for a place like this. His apartment however was a different story.  
  
"Stay here Wheeler," Mandy replied in a monotone. She left the living room and headed towards her room.  
  
Joey just sat down at the sofa in disbelief. 'Was that really Mandy Henderson? Dang, she sure didn't look like her. No one's gonna believe me dat she actually looked pretty.' At that very thought, a small blush threaten to appear. 'How she become from a geek to a foxy lady?'  
  
He remembered how she usually looked and now that vision was replaced with how she looked like at the moment. 'Weird, why doesn't she just leave her hair down without the glasses like that in school?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted but a slam of a huge textbook in from of him.  
  
"Here's the textbook," as Mandy showed him to the door.  
  
"Geez, you didn't have ta be mean bout it... mumble, mumble..." as Joey made his way out. As he turned around to thank her, the door was slammed right in his face. 'Geez, that was real nice of her...'  
  
.:::Meanwhile:::.  
  
"Whatever..."was all Mandy muttered.  
  
She had no intention of showing her more 'attractive side' to anyone and she had no objective to show her soft side either. She was just an ordinary girl trying to get though life. 'Ordinary... right...' as she thought glumly.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the on door once again. He teeth gritted tightly as her thoughts of strangling Wheeler came to mind. 'What does Wheeler want now?' as she thought resentfully.  
  
She slowly opened the door ready to scowl at Wheeler. Her mind was concentrated on insulting Wheeler.  
  
"Look Wheeler, what is it that you want this ti..."as she look to who her guest was. This was worse. Not only it wasn't Wheeler, this was the one person she did not expect. Her words were lost for a brief second.  
  
Kaiba only looked a disgusted about what she had just said. Especially when she said the word 'Wheeler'.  
  
"Well, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here Mr. Kaiba?"  
  
"Where is Henderson?" as Kaiba stated firmly.  
  
Mandy only looked at Kaiba in confusion. Suddenly she realized what the confusion. Of course, Kaiba wasn't able to recognize her. No one did. Her hair was partially wet and down. Not only that but she had contacts on instead of her usual glasses. No one was able to recognize her. Well, with the exception of Wheeler.  
  
She sighed and declared, "Mr. Kaiba, I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I am Mandy Henderson". She emphasized her last sentence.  
  
Kaiba only cocked his eyebrow in confusion. He expected her to confess on the spot that the identity thing was just a joke and she will lead him straight to Henderson. Boy was he ever wrong...  
  
However, he was just convinced a little only because of the way she acted. Her personality certainly was Henderson but her looks weren't.  
  
Kaiba only looked at her and glared. Mandy took the message well enough.  
  
"Excuse me. Where are my manners? Please come in and take a seat Mr. Kaiba,"as Mandy suggested.  
  
As Mandy stepped aside, Kaiba strode gracefully past the doorway. This time, he wasn't wearing a trench coat but wearing a black piece suit.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder why he is here?' as Mandy thought carelessly into wonderland.  
  
As Kaiba took a seat on one of the sofas, he took his time to look around the surroundings of where she lived.  
  
In his opinion, it wasn't quite bad for the average person. The place was clean and orderly. The apartment didn't smell bad at least and the air was quite fresh.  
  
Nearby, there was a balcony. At the balcony, the scenery wasn't bad either. It looked quite calm and relaxing.  
  
The living room was had a mixture of the colors such as blue and white. It seems that Mandy had added nice touches to the place as well. His thoughts were interrupted when a voice spoke up.  
  
"Um... Would you like something to drink?"  
  
Kaiba glanced upon her and replied "coffee's fine".  
  
She gave a nod in response and headed into the kitchen while Kaiba looks on. He watched her closely as she walked into the kitchen. He can easily see her there inside. He tore his gaze away and proceeded back to his thoughts.  
  
'Is that really even Henderson? She looks different now without the glasses. She does more attractive now... wait, where did the word attractive come from? Now I know for sure that I didn't have enough coffee today.'  
  
As he pondered with his thoughts, he noticed Mandy sat on the opposite side of him. She looked up and gazed upon him. Her bright chocolate eyes shined with curiosity and confusion. At the moment, she was off guard. She now looked innocent and not as serious as always. The only time she looked stern was when work was discussed.  
  
(A/N: In case you probably don't have a clue to what I am talking about, think of how Yami Yugi's eyes looks. They are full of confidence. That's how Mandy's eyes look like when she is stern. That was what I meant when I say that Mandy's eyes are sharp. Now think of how Yugi's eyes look like. That's how her eyes look like when she is calm, innocent, or confused. Just like Yugi =) Do you understand what I mean?)  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, is there anything you wish to discuss with me?" asked Mandy.  
  
Kaiba only glared in return. She was used to it by now. She speaks up, and then he glares back. It's all just a procedure. They were used to this by now.  
  
"You have twenty minutes to get ready," growled Kaiba.  
  
"Pardon me, Mr. Kaiba?" asked the perplexed Mandy.  
  
"Have you forgotten about the ball tonight?" as Kaiba sputtered out rudely.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you have nineteen minutes to get ready. You're wasting my time Henderson."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, have you forgotten that I am reassigning?" as Mandy asked with eyes that are replaced with seriousness.  
  
"I don't have your resignation letter on my desk yet so therefore, you still work for me," as Kaiba stated firmly.  
  
There was no argument there. He was right. She still worked for him at the moment.  
  
She slowly got up and made her way to her bedroom to get ready. After tonight, it will be all over, right?  
  
Her hair swayed weightlessly as she got up and walked away. Indeed that she looked different now. She refused to make any eye contact with him. Come to think of it, she rarely made any kind of eye contact with him ever.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed as Mandy stepped out from her room. She cautiously made her way into the living room while Kaiba took a sip of coffee and placed it back on the coffee table. She made her way towards Kaiba and took his coffee china back into the kitchen.  
  
As Kaiba looked up Mandy, he tried his best to tear his gaze away from her. However he was unsuccessful at the moment.  
  
Mandy wore an exquisite sapphire and pearl white gown that satisfied Kaiba's eyes. Her dress flowed in a swaying manner as the smooth blue fabric merely touched the floor. Her waist was covered in a pearl textile made of silk that showed her perfectly silky curves. Her hands were covered with the silky texture of pearl white gloves that reached above her elbows. With the final touch of a large blue bow beneath her collarbone, she looked like an angel from heaven.  
  
Not only that but her hair was placed differently as well. This time, she left her hair down as her hair flowed freely like ocean waves all the way down to her waist. Strands of her hair were clipped back to prevent her hair from getting in the way of her eyes.  
  
Her eyes... She was no longer wearing her glasses but wearing contacts. Her innocent eyes shone brightly in the kitchen-illuminated lights.  
  
As she looked up to Kaiba, they found themselves looking at each other for a few moments. Mandy lightly blushed and she turned away. The same went for Kaiba. Mandy quickly grabbed her purse containing her PDA while Kaiba got up headed for the door.  
  
Unknown to the both of them, they were thinking the same thought.  
  
'This is going to be a long night.'  
  
=====================================================  
  
TBC... Is this long enough now? This took me a while to finish. I would have posted this up earlier but there was a huge blackout in NY. What do you think, huh? Hopefully, this is a promising chapter for you =) remember to R/R! 


	7. Friday Evening

Hey! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter I wrote. I'm on a roll here =) Anyway, here's the next chapter for you guys =) Btw, I'm really sorry if this chapter is going to be very, very short. I am currently working on a special edition chapter for this story in advance. I wanted to type this up before I lose any of my ideas ^-^ the special Edition chapter will be very long. When I say very long, I mean long. Wait not yet. I can't give you the next chapter to you yet.  
  
*Audience throws daggers, tomatoes, rocks and other personal items at SilverStarz424. *  
  
*Dodges items * "Wait! I still have to give you my personal thanks..."*thunk *  
  
A huge rock was trashed on SilverStarz424's head before she could say anymore. She had failed to dodge the rock.  
  
Murmurs of 'Oops', and 'Uh oh' echoes came from the audience.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Personal Thanks: ^-^  
  
Infatuation- well, here's the next chapter like I promised to post today! ^- ^ I know it's kind of short but you get the idea.  
  
Komodo dragon- I'm glad you like the last chapter so far! Thank you for the review! ^_^ Me so happy!  
  
Anon- Thank you for the review! As I promised, this is the next chapter. I'll update the next chapter asap.  
  
Magiciangirl2- Thanks! I love Seto too! He just makes me melt even if he is a anime character ^.^  
  
Phi cong- Thank you for the review!!! Don't let yourself down. And don't listen to others if they flame you. The best way to solve this is to find out what you need to improve and work on it. Make sure you reread your work to see if it is satisfactory.  
  
Tyrell- Well, sorry for taking so long to update. Things got in the way. Promise the next chapter will really grab your attention.  
  
Krazi- Thank you! Yep, last chapter, Mandy got played! I just thought that writing it like that would even the score.  
  
=====================================================  
  
To Everyone: I'm so sorry it took so long. I am also working on a Special Edition Chapter for this story and it's really long. Please be patient. Just to keep you in suspense, here's a preview of the Special Edition Birthday Chapter!  
  
.:::(((Preview))):::.  
  
"Mokuba..." started Mandy.  
  
"Please Mandy? I don't want the same thing to happen this year..."  
  
Mandy sighed and lifted Mokuba's chin as his eyes met her eyes. Mokuba's brown orbs glistened as they met with her own. Then she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Your big brother is really lucky to have you to care for him so much," whispered Mandy.  
  
She released him from her embrace and looked at him.  
  
"Mokuba, there's no need to worry. Besides, your brother got to spend the last few moments with you right? I'm sure he enjoyed it."  
  
"But Mandy, he's my brother... I could read him like a open book and the look in his eyes could tell me...I could feel his disappointment that day..."  
  
"Mokuba..."  
  
"Please Mandy...? I don't know what to do... I don't want Seto to spend another birthday like last year. He needs to spend it with other people besides me..."  
  
A slight pause arose between them, as they were lost in their thoughts. Suddenly, Mandy's eyes lit up.  
  
"Tell me Mokuba, does your brother like meteorology or astronomy?" asked Mandy.  
  
"Yeah, why?" asked a very perplexed Mokuba.  
  
Mandy only grinned.  
  
"Then perhaps there is a way..."  
  
.:::(((End Of Preview))):::.  
  
This will not be posted up yet until the time is right. Don't be disappointed. You'll get to read the full chapter soon enough. I just thought I'd give you a preview of what you're going to get. This is just one of the scenes in the Special Edition Birthday Chapter.  
  
=====================================================  
  
Dedication: This one is dedicated to all the people who have reviewed for my stories =) I thank everyone for supporting me ^_^  
  
=====================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. I own the plot and my own characters though. I wouldn't mind owning the Kaiba brothers ^_- Mokuba is so kawaii! Kaiba is just attractive ^_^;  
  
=====================================================  
  
Chapter Seven: Arrival  
  
The limo ride to the grand ball was extremely quiet. Kaiba was in deep thought as well as Mandy was. Anxiety rose every minute.  
  
'Why the hell did she mention Wheeler earlier?! And why hell do I care?! She's just some pawn I use... She works for me and that's all I care...'  
  
Kaiba's mind was in confliction at the moment. He couldn't help but glace at Mandy at the corner of his eye. Indeed he was heartless and cold most of the time but he was still a man first. He tried his best to ignore everything and concentrate on the rest of the evening. Too bad it was more difficult than said.  
  
Mandy however, had paid no attention to Kaiba. She had taken out her PDA and worked out the last of her documents before she reassigns tomorrow.  
  
(A/N: Okay. In this story, Mandy isn't interested in any guys right now. Not even Kaiba. Later on in the story, you'll know why she doesn't bother with boys. That's why she doesn't seem attracted to Kaiba at the moment. Don't worry. She will fall for a certain somebody here -_^)  
  
"We have arrived Mr. Kaiba," spoke the driver.  
  
"I will contact you to when to come back," growled Kaiba.  
  
It was obvious that Kaiba disliked the event greatly. He never intended to come in the first place. He only came so his image and reputation wouldn't be jeopardized.  
  
Mandy gazed out of the window and found herself uneasy. Kaiba noticed this. As Kaiba stepped out of the limo, Mandy began to follow the suit. The driver opened the car door to allow Mandy to get out. As Mandy began to step out, a hand was outreached to her. She looked to she whose hand was offered to her.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Mandy waiting for her response. Mandy gave a small smile of gratitude and laid her hand on top of his own as he led her out of the limo. She slightly looped her arm around Kaiba arm as they continued their way to the entrance.  
  
Mandy strode along side Kaiba as they made their way to the grand hall. A waiter was at the front.  
  
"Name?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Seto Kaiba"  
  
"Right this way Mr. Kaiba," replied the waiter.  
  
Kaiba and Mandy followed the waiter as he led them into the grand ballroom. The grand oak doors opened slowly revealing a gorgeous ballroom filled with people.  
  
Mandy quietly gasped as she gazed upon such a lovely ballroom.  
  
Music was played and a number of couples are already dancing hand in hand. Others were chatting away about businesses and others brag about almost everything about themselves as much as they can.  
  
As they made their way through the glamorous ballroom, a young man stepped in Kaiba's path.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Seto Kaiba? I'm surprised that you've decided to come," as the young man smirked.  
  
"Likewise, Crandon" as Kaiba replied coldly.  
  
Crandon only smirked. His jet-black spiky hair complimented his light blue ocean eyes. He was slightly three inches shorter than Kaiba. With looks like that, any girl would drop dead. Well, maybe not every girl. Mandy was definitely not one of those girls.  
  
Crandon's gaze fell upon Mandy as he studied he with interest. Kaiba mentally growled at him for even looking at her and mocking at him for his mere entertainment.  
  
"And who might this young lovely lady be?" as Crandon eyed Mandy seductively.  
  
Mandy only mentally shivered as she felt his gaze upon her. It just didn't feel right at the moment. She forced her name out. "The name is Mandy Henderson. I am Mr. Kaiba's personal assistant for Kaiba Corp." She glared straight at him and added, "And I would prefer if we keep this as a business term so I suggest you refer to me as Henderson."  
  
Kaiba smirked at that remark. It was one of those rare times where Mandy actually spoke and stood up for herself. She can easily tell that Crandon was hitting on her. When he was around, she was the quiet type.  
  
You can effortlessly tell that he was a little disappointed that she hadn't had the slightest interest in him. Unfortunately, that didn't stop him. The fact that Crandon kept eying her made her uneasy.  
  
"Well, excuse me for being rude Miss. Henderson. I believe I hadn't introduced myself. The name is Dave Crandon." He moved closer to her as he reached for her hand and gently kissed it. He smirked and added, "And you may address me as Dave..." He grinned seductively as he walked away to another chattering group.  
  
Both Mandy and Kaiba stood there in disgust at what just happened.  
  
'Dam it! That bratty stuck up jerk! I can't believe I allowed him to even touch me in the first place. Great, now my glove is infected with his germs', as she thought sarcastically.  
  
An hour passed by and there was barely anything to do except for talking about the latest fad, dancing, and in Mandy's case, hiding from Crandon. She has no idea that was not going to be her only problem...  
  
=====================================================  
  
TCB... Well how was it? Please tell me what you think about this so far =) I will try to post the next chapter ASAP. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing it. 


	8. Unexpected Reunions

Hey! I'm so sorry about the delay. My computer and internet service was down so I could barely go online at all and update. My greatest apologies. I finally get to update! Yippee! Please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this for you all. That's all for now.  
  
I would also like to apologize for the extremely long delay. School work got in the way and much more. Forgive me and enjoy!   
  
============================================================================  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I do own my own characters however. I still wish I own the Kaiba brothers…  
  
============================================================================  
  
Thank You To:  
  
Phi cong- I'm so sorry it took so long. Hears what you've been waiting for ^-^  
  
Infatuation- I know the last one was short but I tried to make this one longer. Hopefully you'll like it ^.^  
  
Serenity971- If you can't get enough of the last chapter, then I think you'll like this chapter better. Thanks for supporting this story =)  
  
Komodo dragon- I'm so happy you like my work. I never really imagined my work would pay off with so many people supporting me ^^  
  
TY- Here's the update you've been waiting for ^-^ Please relax and enjoy!  
  
Kayrie- I see that you've only read up to chapter 3. Please give this another chance. Chapter three doesn't exactly count as much as a serious chapter. I was just kind of high when I wrote it -_-;  
  
Wordpaint88- Here's my latest update ^.^ Make sure you review! Thanks for all the support too ^-^  
  
Thanks to all the other people who I might have not mentioned above.   
  
============================================================================  
  
Chapter: Unexpected Reunions  
  
The evening went on as the clock stroked 10 pm. Mandy was by Kaiba's side throughout the entire evening. She was use to this by now. This happens every time there was some 'important' conversation going on. Kaiba was too getting bored. Well actually, he was bored from the beginning.  
  
Mandy glanced side to side as her eyes wandered around the grand ballroom. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she spotted something. Something that she feared… or was it someone?  
  
As everyone was seated to their perspective arranged tables, Kaiba allowed his eyes to wander off as his eyes fell onto Mandy. His sapphire eyes glistened in curiosity as he examined Mandy. Her face seemed paler that before and she didn't seem to be pay attention to anything around her. Something was going on, however Kaiba couldn't figure it out. Who would? No one can understand her…  
  
A middle aged man walked up to the stand and waited for silence. As soon as it was quiet, his voice boomed.  
  
  
  
"Thank You for coming ladies and gentlemen! This is our 5th annual grand ball and I hope that you enjoy tonight's events!"   
  
The audience clapped. The man on the stand cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"Now tonight is a very special night. We have a new CEO from America who came here and host our wonderful evening here tonight. Please give a warm welcome to… Mrs. Annie Watson."  
  
A middle aged women in her early forties appeared. The crowd clapped politely as Mrs. Watson entered the room and onto the stage. Her eyes darted to Kaiba's table as she eyed that direction with such mystery and wickedness. She watched the crowd as she made her way to the stand and began a speech.   
  
"First of all, I would like to thank all of my workers of my company for such dedication and determination for my company. I would also like my family for all the support and love that you provide me when I have to work so hard to get to this very day. I want to thank my kids and my husband for everything. Last but not least, I want to thank you all for coming here today so enjoy the rest of the evening."  
  
The audience clapped as she made her way off the stage.  
  
Meanwhile, Mandy's hands clenched tightly and fear and anger. 'How dare she come back!?'  
  
Mandy couldn't control it anymore and left the table and headed towards the balcony. Kaiba watched Mandy as he followed the same suit and pursued her.   
  
Her hands gripped the railing as different thoughts and memories came flooding back to her mind.  
  
"What do you think you are doing Henderson?"  
  
Mandy turned around and found Kaiba facing her. His face faulted and glared at her. Mandy only turn around once again.  
  
"I should never have came with you in the first place…" whispered Mandy.  
  
Kaiba eyed her suspiciously and growled.  
  
"What is wrong with you Henderson?!"  
  
"Nothing that you should be concerned of Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba was about to speak once again when he was interrupted by another voice.  
  
"I'm not interrupting anything important am I?"  
  
The voice came from the shadows and a human figure appeared. A young teen stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself. He smirked and spoke.  
  
"Well, long time no see Mandy. It's been too long since we last saw."  
  
Mandy turned away from the shadows and faced him. Kaiba however had no idea who this mysterious person was. The stranger looked quite young for a businessman. His hair was raven, brown and spiky. His sharp brown eyes made him look so familiar…  
  
"What do you want Jake?" asked Mandy. She slowly turned her head to face them. Her eyes were dull and lifeless as well as full of hate and anger.   
  
"What? No warm welcome? I'm hurt…" as Jake replied in a very sarcastic manner.  
  
"Cut the jokes Jake. Now what do you want?" as Mandy said dangerously.   
  
Jake smirked at her anger. He decided to take it to next level. This was going to be interesting…  
  
"Well… you didn't introduce me to this gentlemen here…" as Jake looked at Kaiba's direction.  
  
Mandy quickly gave a sharp answer. "Jake, This is Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba, This is Jake Watson. He is the son of Annie Watson." Mandy gritted at the last word.  
  
"You forgot one more thing dear Mandy…" piped Jake.  
  
Mandy glared at his direction. If looks could kill, Jake would be over 50 times dead before he could reach hell. Jake however turned his attention to Seto Kaiba.  
  
"So you are the famous Seto Kaiba that I've heard much of you back in America."  
  
Kaiba only glared in return. "What does it matter to me?"   
  
"Well… I've heard many things about you and I barely believe half the things they say you do." challenged Jake.  
  
Kaiba's glare only increased. Jake knew quite well of Kaiba's temperament. He was practically famous for his completive attitude. Jake smirked.  
  
"I suppose that you and Mandy are together…?"  
  
"No Jake. We aren't together in anyway that you're thinking…, he's only my boss since I work for him…" interrupted Mandy.  
  
Jake frowned. "You still haven't found that special someone yet? Mandy dear, you know what's going to happen if you don't find him…"  
  
"Don't call me that…" growled Mandy. "And we will discuss this later. Now is not the time."  
  
Mandy dashed away furiously back into the ballroom. Kaiba looked to her direction confused as ever. Kaiba's gaze sharply turned to Jake as Jake stood there with a smug look on his face.  
  
Jake slowly began to walk past Kaiba when Jake exchanged a few words with him. "Seto Kaiba, I suggest that you stay away from Mandy as far as possible…"spoke Jake.  
  
Kaiba growled. "What gives you that right, Wilson?"  
  
"It's Watson," replied Jake as he quietly growled, emphasizing Kaiba's mistake.  
  
Jake continued, "And I have every right…" and then brushed past Kaiba, walking into the ballroom with a very satisfied grin.  
  
============================================================================  
  
Well, how is it? Please review. Told you I wouldn't abandon this story ^.^ Btw, can you guess who Jake is to Mandy? I don't there's enough clues to tell you who Jake really is. If you guess correctly, then The next chapter will be dedicated to you ^.^ 


End file.
